


La règle d'or

by iria_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria_hime/pseuds/iria_hime
Summary: Sakura se sent bien seule depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Sasuke et recherche désespérément de la compagnie masculine. Néanmoins, elle a une règle d'or : ne jamais coucher avec un ami ! Jamais ! Kiba saura-t-il être convainquant ? Petite fic Kiba x Sakura avec plein de lemons !! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Le bar était bondé ce soir et Sakura attendait nerveusement, assise sur son petit tabouret de bar. Elle s'était bien apprêtée en enfilant une jolie robe noire patineuse soulignant sa taille fine et sa menue poitrine. Un peu de maquillage pour faire plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux et un chignon tressé d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle, jusqu'à accrocher le regard d'un beau blond. Ses yeux se baladent un instant sur les formes gracieuses de la kunoichi et un sourire approbateur étira ses lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle trépigna d'impatience en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Mais arrivé à moins de deux mètres, les yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent en découvrant la couleur si particulière des cheveux de la jeune femme. La seconde suivante, il réalisa quelle était l'identité de cette merveilleuse créature et changea brusquement de direction, sans demander son reste.

Sakura poussa un profond soupir avant de commander un nouveau cocktail au barman. C'était toujours pareil, dès que le mec se rendait compte de qui elle était, il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

\- C'est triste de voir une belle femme soupirer comme ça, murmura une voix suave juste derrière elle.

Le cœur de Sakura fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et elle se retourna vivement. Néanmoins, sa joie retomba aussitôt en découvrant celui qui l'avait fait sursauter.

\- Oh, c'est toi Kiba ? Moi qui espérais que ce soit un bel homme…

Le brun perdit immédiatement son sourire et arqua un sourcil accusateur.

\- Non, pardon… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuses. Je pensais que c'était un bel inconnu, voilà ! Enfin… j'espérais en tout cas.

Elle but une grosse gorgée à la paille de son verre fraîchement arrivé pour s'empêcher de dire plus de bêtises. Kiba n'était pas du genre susceptible, alors il retrouva son sourire franc et s'accouda au bar pour commander une bière.

\- Donc tu es ici pour rencontrer l'amour… insinua-t-il.  
\- Oh non, je n'irai pas jusque-là ! Je voudrais juste… m'amuser un peu, ce serait pas mal.

Le sourire du maître des chiens s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Oh… notre Sakura est d'humeur coquine ce soir.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement et l'intéressée se précipita à nouveau sur son cocktail dans l'espoir de le dissimuler.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kiba ?  
\- Comme toi, je… chasse !

C'était de notoriété publique que le shinobi était un homme à femmes. Il les collectionnait sans jamais s'attacher à aucune et c'était peu de dire qu'il faisait mouche à tous les coups. En même temps, il avait tout pour plaire… Jounin accompli et reconnu, il dégageait un charme incroyable. D'un seul regard, il faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille et si ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il n'avait qu'à utiliser son sourire ravageur doté de cette touche animale tellement sexy. Pour couronner le tout, il avait de loin le plus beau corps, fin et tout en musculature, de tout Konoha. Et Sakura ne le savait que trop bien, ayant vu la plupart des shinobis de Konoha pratiquement nus à l'hôpital.

\- Kiba, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Ça me convient très bien comme ça. Et tu es mal placée pour me faire la morale, vu que tu es ici pour la même raison, conclut-il très fier de lui.  
_ Mouais… Mais moi je rentrerai seule, comme toujours ! se désespéra-t-elle.  
\- Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es l'une des kunoichis les plus canons de tout Konoha !

Sakura ne put retenir un grand sourire à ce compliment.

\- Merci ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Mais plus sérieusement, tous les mecs me fuient, c'est la poisse.  
\- C'est à cause de ta force surhumaine à tous les coups. Ça les fait flipper et je les comprends. Moi j'irai pas risquer ma peau à t'énerver. C'est un coup à se retrouver projeté jusqu'à Suna en moins de deux.

C'était dit sur un ton humoristique et Sakura rit de bon cœur.

\- Ah ah ah, très amusant ! Non, sérieusement dès qu'un mec se rend compte que je suis l'ex du célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa, il se casse direct ! Ciao bye ! C'est pas de moi qu'ils ont peur mais de ce que Sasuke leur ferait…

Puis elle se remit à siroter son cocktail en mordant la paille de manière rageuse.

\- Tu te fous de moi là. Non, t'es pas sérieuse ? s'indigna Kiba.  
\- 100% sérieuse. J'en ai pourchassé un pour qu'il m'explique quel était le problème. Le pauvre type s'est presque pissé dessus en prononçant le nom de Sasuke.

Kiba partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable sous le regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé de la jeune femme.

\- Allez, arrête de te foutre de moi ! J'te raconte mes malheurs et tu te moques sans pitié, chouina-t-elle.  
\- Non mais c'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendue de toute la semaine !  
\- Kibaaaa ! râla-t-elle.  
\- Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir un instant, faut que tu me racontes ça.

Aussitôt dit, il attrapa sa bière et traversa le bar en direction d'un box libre dans le fond. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette perspective était bien plus amusante que de rester désespérément seule au comptoir en attendant un miracle. Une fois installés, Kiba frappa dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il allait se régaler d'un bon plat.

\- Vas-y ma belle, je veux tout savoir.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais chasser ? dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.  
\- Écoutes, je peux faire ça plus tard ou bien n'importe quel autre jour. Là, j'ai plutôt envie de me marrer un coup.  
\- A mes dépens, j'te remercie… ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.  
\- Allez, sois sympa quoi ! Bon alors, il t'a dit quoi ce type que t'as poursuivi ?  
\- Pfff... il m'a dit qu'il m'avait reconnue, grâce à mes cheveux roses, que j'étais l'ex du grand Sasuke Uchiwa et il s'est excusé platement.  
\- Non, mais en quoi le fait que tu sois son ex est un problème ? C'est du délire.  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! On n'est plus ensemble, donc tout va bien ! Mais… figures-toi que Sasuke fiche la trouille à tout le monde, alors les mecs ne veulent pas risquer des ennuis avec lui s'il apprenait qu'ils ont fait des trucs avec son ex.

Kiba explose de rire en tapant sa main sur la table.

\- Mais quel guignol ce type ! Et qu'est-ce que le Uchiwa lui ferait hein ? Faut quand même pas oublier que s'il est sorti de prison après tous ses crimes, c'est uniquement grâce à l'influence de Kakashi devenu Hokage et Naruto, le héro de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Mais s'il se mettait à déconner sans raison valable, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement.  
\- Eh bien crois-le ou non, le nom même de Sasuke terrorise tous ces types.  
\- Non, mais c'est juste un cas isolé, c'est pas possible autrement…  
\- Oh que non ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Les mecs se tirent sans demander leur reste et j'entends des fois le nom de Sasuke chuchoté. Encore tout à l'heure, un beau gosse allait venir me voir, mais quand il a vu que mes cheveux étaient roses, il s'est esquivé à toute vitesse !  
\- Sérieusement ? Il est encore là ce type ?

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours jusqu'à repérer le blondinet en pleine discussion avec une brune assez vulgaire.

\- C'est lui là-bas qui drague cette pouffe dégueulasse.

Ni une, ni deux, Kiba se leva et fonça voir le type en question, laissant une Sakura bouche bée. Il n'allait tout de même pas voir ce mec quand même ? Apparemment, c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire... Si elle l'avait su, elle ne lui aurait jamais dit qui c'était car voilà qui allait être extrêmement embarrassant. Alors qu'elle regardait Kiba parler au type et la désigner du pouce, elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Le type rougit, tout à coup très mal à l'aise. L'instant d'après, le jounin l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et le poussa vers Sakura.

Sakura regardait la scène comme pétrifiée. C'était un cauchemar ! Il ramenait ce type à leur table ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas allé la draguer ? La honte fit rougir furieusement tout son visage. Il n'allait pas faire ça quand même ?

\- Voilà, on y est ! Donc pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la draguer tout à l'heure ?

Il avait osé… Putain, il avait osé faire ça ! Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. Si elle avait pu se cacher dans un tout petit trou, elle aurait été heureuse de le faire.

\- Euh… ben.. Je sais pas, bégaya le pauvre type qui n'en menait pas large.

Kiba lui empêchait toute retraite d'une main fermement ancrée sur sa nuque. Il le collait assez pour le mettre très mal à l'aise en souriant à Sakura. Il était visiblement très content de lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son amie qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût peut-être ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Si si, bien sûr !

Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie plus humiliée. Il allait le lui payer ce coup-là !

\- N'est-elle pas la créature la plus séduisante de tout ce putain de bar ? continua Kiba en fixant son amie d'un regard pénétrant.

Sakura sentit ses joues bouillir un peu plus encore à ces mots doux. Soudain, son regard fut captivé par ses pupilles en forme de fente verticale qui semblaient la dévorer.

\- Si si, bien sûr ! répéta le blondinet.  
\- Alors pourquoi t'as pas tenté ta chance avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire renoncer au plaisir ultime de ramener cette créature de rêve chez toi ce soir ?

Elle fut surprise de sentir comme des papillons s'envoler tous ensemble de son bas-ventre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en rajoutait comme ça ? N'avait-elle pas assez honte comme ça ?

\- Bah… c'est que...  
\- T'aurais été le plus chanceux de tous les hommes de Konoha avec cette beauté à ton bras, non ? Regarde-la, bon sang ! Y'a pas une fille plus sexy qu'elle ! ajouta-t-il en faisant courir ses yeux sur les formes gracieuses de la kunoichi.  
\- Oui euh… je sais pas. Écoutez, s'il vous plaît, lui dites pas ! se mit-il à supplier.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kiba.  
\- J'ai pas voulu l'importuner, ok ? Ne parlez pas de moi à Monsieur Uchiwa, s'il vous plaît…

Kiba quitta Sakura du regard pour faire face au type implorant sous sa poigne. La colère et le dégoût se lisaient sur ses traits.

\- Putain de merde ! Tu déconnes mec ?  
\- Non j'vous jure, je voulais pas… je savais pas qui elle était au début, sinon je ne l'aurais même pas regardée, j'vous jure !

Le shinobi grimaça affreusement comme s'il regardait l'être le plus répugnant de la terre.

\- Mais quel genre d'homme tu es ? T'as peur de ce type ? Putain, dégage de là, tu ne mérites même pas de te trouver dans le même bar que moi.  
\- Oui, euh… d'accord, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.  
\- Dégage, j'te dis ! lui cria-t-il.

Le blond repartit en quatrième vitesse, sans demander son reste et Kiba se rassit tranquillement face à Sakura.

\- Putain de merde, t'avais raison ! Ces types sont de vraies couilles molles ! Comme si Sasuke allait leur faire quoi que ce soit ! conclut-il en secouant la tête.  
\- Crétin ! cria Sakura en retour, visiblement énervée. Ça va pas de me faire un coup pareil ? Putain, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie !  
\- Arrête, c'est lui qui a eu la honte de sa vie, répliqua le shinobi avec un sourire satisfait. N'empêche, je suis toujours sur le cul... Ne pas draguer une belle femme par peur de son ex ? C'est ridicule ! Dis-moi, t'en as eu combien des p'tites merdes comme ça ?

Sakura soupira ostensiblement avant de finir son cocktail cul sec directement au verre.

\- Trop pour pouvoir les compter. Oh, je suis maudite ! J'avais pas compris qu'en sortant avec Sasuke je serai obligée de me marier avec lui ou bien de finir nonne pour le restant de mes jours !  
\- Bah à ce moment-là je crois que t'avais en tête la première option, non ?  
\- Mouais… pas besoin de me le rappeler, grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Kiba ricana à sa réponse tout sauf enjouée.

\- Hé, ne dis pas le contraire mademoiselle Sasuke-kun-est-l'homme-de-ma-vie !  
\- Oh la ferme ! répliqua-t-elle. Ça c'était avant de sortir vraiment avec lui.  
\- Il était si nul que ça au pieu ? demanda Kiba avec un sourire en coin.

La kunoichi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien pas du tout si tu veux tout savoir ! En fait c'est plutôt tout le reste qui n'allait pas. Zéro discussion, zéro attention, zéro affection… Il n'y avait que le sexe qui allait au final. Et ça me fait chier de l'avouer mais… ça me manque, finit-elle en soupirant.  
\- Oh oh ! Sasuke Uchiwa est un bon coup alors ?  
\- Ouais, j'peux pas le nier. C'est là où il montrait le plus d'émotions d'ailleurs. Il était spontané, impulsif et... passionné !  
\- Ouah j'aurais jamais cru que Uchiwa soit comme ça, répondit Kiba d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Oh si… C'était pas rare qu'il me prenne contre un mur à peine avais-je passé le pas de sa porte. Ou alors sur le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que je faisais la vaisselle.  
\- Ouais, c'est sympa j'te l'accorde.  
\- Et impossible de regarder un film en entier sans qu'il me prenne sur le canapé. Ou bien la moindre douche devenait plus coquine.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Mouais euh… il a surtout l'air d'être juste un chaud lapin, en fait. Est-ce qu'il s'occupait de tes besoins au moins ?  
\- De mes besoins ? demanda Sakura avec surprise. Bah oui, je viens de te dire qu'il me prenait un peu partout.

Kiba ricana un instant.

\- Ça j'avais compris Sakura, mais ce que je te demande, c'est s'il prenait soin de te satisfaire toi, avant ses besoins à lui.  
\- Bah… oui. J'adorais ce qu'il me faisait.

Kiba s'accouda à la table en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Il regarda Sakura avec plus d'intensité encore, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Sakura, te faisait-il jouir ?

Les joues de Sakura s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier de la tournure de la conversation.

\- Oui, euh… c'est arrivé bien sûr.  
\- C'est arrivé ? Genre combien de fois ?  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme un peu mal à l'aise. Quelques fois.  
\- Alors, si je résume bien, cet animal te prenait sauvagement quand il avait envie de baiser, sans vraiment s'intéresser à ta propre jouissance. Mais quel loser ! explosa-t-il en riant.  
\- Non, c'est pas ça ! s'indigna Sakura toujours aussi rouge. C'est un peu surfait cette idée de devoir absolument faire jouir sa partenaire. Franchement, c'est pas aussi simple pour nous, c'est comme ça. Mais j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et… et c'est le principal.  
\- Est-ce qu'il prenait son temps dans les préliminaires au moins ?  
\- Oh, je ne suis pas fan des préliminaires. Je préfère l'acte en lui-même.  
\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, répliqua Kiba en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas quand on te lèche ta minette ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois.  
\- Hum… Je sais pas trop, répondit-elle de plus en plus rouge. Il ne me l'a jamais fait.

A cette réponse, Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

\- Jamais ? Non, sérieux ? Et tu oses dire que c'est un bon amant ? Mais quel putain de loser ! s'exclama-t-il un poil énervé.

Sakura refusait d'admettre que son ex petit-ami n'avait que des défauts, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai qu'il s'occupait avant tout de son propre plaisir. Peut-être s'était-elle inconsciemment convaincue que c'était également ce qu'elle aimait...

\- Oh parce que tu vas me dire que t'arrives à faire jouir ta partenaire à chaque fois ? le provoqua-t-elle.  
\- _Quasiment_ à chaque fois, oui madame. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours simple. Vous êtes toutes différentes, mais c'est à ça que servent les préliminaires. Découvrir les zones érogènes cachées et rendre sa partenaire folle d'excitation. C'est ça qui est vraiment excitant dans le sexe. Perso, je prends réellement mon pied quand ma partenaire crie mon nom en jouissant, conclut-il un petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.  
\- Vantard, va ! railla-t-elle toujours aussi rouge.

Mais ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait un peu émoustillée et la jeune femme se demandait l'effet que ça faisait de faire l'amour avec un étalon comme Kiba. L'instant d'après, elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé un truc pareil. Il était hors de question de coucher avec un ami, c'était une règle d'or et Sakura y tenait. Le petit groupe des onze de Konoha était très soudé et il était hors de question de mettre le bazar dedans, surtout pour un truc aussi insignifiant qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu trouves toujours que ton Uchiwa était un bon coup ?  
\- Peut-être… commença-t-elle prudemment. Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'amant le plus attentif qui soit à sa compagne. Mais j'adorais ça quand même.

Le regard de Kiba prit une expression plus primale en étudiant en détail les contours du visage de la jolie kunoichi.

\- Oh ma chère Sakura… Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne connais rien au sexe, mais alors rien du tout.

Sa remarque la piqua au vif et elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Facile à dire quand on a couché avec tout Konoha…  
\- Je peux te dire que même si ton Uchiwa couchait avec toutes les filles de Konoha, il ne serait pas un bon amant pour autant. Il est trop égocentrique pour ça. S'il ne s'occupe que de son plaisir personnel, alors il n'a qu'à se masturber et puis c'est tout ! Quel est l'intérêt de coucher avec une femme s'il ne cherche pas à résoudre le mystère qui se cache derrière ?

Force était d'admettre que Sakura était à court d'arguments pour venir en aide à son ex petit-ami. Elle se contenta alors d'observer Kiba avec un intérêt absolument pas assumé. Il était terriblement sexy avec sa chemise noire ajustée dont les manches étaient retroussées, laissant apparaître ses avants bras appétissants. Comment est-ce que des avant-bras pouvaient être séduisants ? Sakura n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle aurait bien aimé creuser un peu plus la question.

\- Ok Kiba j'ai compris. T'es un dieu du sexe et Sasuke était minable, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ma foi, tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé toi-même, chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire aguicheur éclaira son visage tandis qu'il l'observait avec une grande attention. A cet instant, une douce chaleur inonda le bas-ventre de la belle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Était-il en train de la draguer ouvertement ? Il fallait y mettre un terme.

\- Kiba… Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, répondit-elle de façon catégorique.  
\- C'est bien dommage ma belle, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu rates.

Elle serra ses mâchoires en tentant de réfréner sa propre excitation qui montait au son de sa voix envoutante.

\- Je ne couche pas avec des amis c'est une règle d'or, répéta-t-elle, plus pour raffermir ses propres résolutions que pour convaincre Kiba.  
\- Alors tu ne prendras pas ton pied ce soir… Vraiment dommage.

Ses yeux noirs posés sur elle lui brûlaient la peau. Elle avait chaud et sentait ses mains devenir moites.

\- Tu sais… ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, le regard charmeur. Je paris que je pourrais te faire jouir avec seulement deux doigts. Plutôt trois en comptant le pouce.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée de la proposition indécente de son compagnon. Sa bouche était tout à coup très sèche et son pouls s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? Et puis, c'était pas possible ça, pas vrai ? On ne pouvait jouir juste avec ça ?

\- Kiba, je ne couch…  
\- Oui oui, j'ai compris, mais je ne te parle pas de coucher avec moi, Sakura. Je te propose juste une petite expérience qui, si j'ai raison, sera vraiment très agréable pour toi, conclut-il en détachant distinctement chaque mot.

La kunoichi sentit à nouveau des papillons s'envoler de son ventre. Elle se réajusta sur sa place, frottant instinctivement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle était incapable de lui répondre, une dure lutte interne commençant à faire rage, opposant son cerveau à son vagin. Et que c'était dur de rester ferme dans ses résolutions avec un shinobi aussi séduisant qui la regardait comme la plus douce des friandises.

Mais la règle d'or est là pour une bonne raison et elle devait s'y tenir.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot Kiba, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

La seconde suivante, le jeune homme se leva pour s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

\- Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua-t-elle en sursautant.

Mais il ignora royalement sa remarque et vint se coller contre elle. La chaleur hallucinante de son corps parvenait à Sakura à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. Il attrapa une mèche rose qui s'était échappée de son chignon pour la placer derrière son oreille. La kunoichi était pétrifiée ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir. Une partie d'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était censée le repousser et s'en aller, mais… impossible de s'y résoudre.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique Sakura, susurra-t-il à son oreille provoquant une vague de frissons au bas de son dos. J'arrive pas à croire qu'une si belle femme ne soit pas appréciée à sa juste valeur. C'est vraiment un crime.

L'entendre la complimenter ainsi l'électrisait. Entre Sasuke qui n'avait jamais exprimé ce qu'il ressentait et tous ces types qui refusaient même de l'approcher, l'aplomb de Kiba était vraiment enivrant. Tout ce qu'il lui disait semblait si réel. Elle avait l'impression d'être magnifique à ses côtés. Il fit courir son index le long de sa nuque avant de laisser reposer sa main sur son épaule nue, dessinant de petits cercles concentriques sur sa peau.

\- Non Kiba, il ne faut pas, tenta-t-elle la voix mal assurée.  
\- Hey… tout va bien Sakura, la rassura-t-il. Je vais juste te donner ce dont ton corps a besoin. Sans prise de tête. Personne n'en saura rien.

Il plaça son autre main sur la cuisse bien blanche de la belle, caressant et cajolant sa peau douce. Il remonta tout doucement pour glisser ses doigts sous le bas de sa robe et elle l'arrêta vivement en agrippant fermement son poignet.

\- Pas ici Kiba ! T'es fou ? On pourrait nous voir ! chuchota-t-elle en panique.

Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il allait faire ça ici, pensant qu'il ne faisait que la titiller.

\- Oh que si Sakura, ici même. Parce que si je t'emmène faire ça chez toi ou chez moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter d'utiliser quelques doigts.

Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Comment faisait-il pour l'ensorceler juste avec sa voix ?

\- Si je t'emmenais chez moi, alors je te déshabillerais lentement. Je ferai glisser cette jolie robe noire le long de ton corps jusqu'au sol. Puis, je me délecterais du spectacle de ton corps ô combien magnifique en t'allongeant sur mon lit. Pile sur mon territoire.

Son souffle chaud chatouillait son oreille à mesure qu'il lui décrivait ce qu'il ferait d'elle, s'il en avait l'occasion. Sakura avala difficilement une gorgée de salive en se représentant la scène dans sa tête.

\- Là tu serais à moi, Sakura. Rien qu'à moi. Et je prendrais tout mon temps pour découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps. A quel point ta poitrine est-elle sensible, hein Sakura ? Est-ce que tu gémirais si je faisais courir ma langue sur tes tétons ?

Sakura sentit sa main remonter un peu plus sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un point suffisamment haut pour l'émoustiller sans encore toucher directement son sexe. Elle tenait toujours son poignet mais ne l'empêchait plus d'avancer. La jeune femme commença à mordre sa lèvre inférieure d'anticipation. Allait-il vraiment oser la toucher dans ce bar ? Le pire était qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas essayer plus de l'arrêter. Au diable sa règle d'or, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir que ça arrive.

\- Ou préférerais-tu que je les mordille, Sakura ? continua-t-il de sa voix suave. Tu peux être sûre que je ferais tout ça et bien plus encore. Crois-tu que je pourrais te faire jouir uniquement en m'occupant de tes superbes seins ? Hummmm ce serait vraiment sexy ça.

Sakura sentait son intimité couler comme jamais. Entre les paroles salaces qu'il chuchotait au creux de son oreille et sa main qui massait doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse en remontant millimètre par millimètre… ses sens s'affolaient délicieusement.

\- Et après, je m'occuperais enfin de ton joli petit abricot. Il sera chaud et accueillant, brûlant d'envie de sentir ma langue le savourer.

Ses doigts atteignirent sa petite culotte au même moment et Sakura émit un hoquet de surprise en resserrant ses doigts sur son poignet. Kiba lécha le bord de son oreille, puis mordilla son lobe un instant.

\- Putain, Sakura… ta petite culotte est complètement trempée... On dirait que tu aimes ça, ma puce. Oh si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'allonger sur cette banquette et d'arracher cette culotte pour plonger m'en délecter ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est délicieuse.

Ses doigts habiles glissent plusieurs fois le long de sa fente avant de s'occuper de masser doucement la pointe dressée source de son plaisir. Sakura haletait à présent, incapable de résister aux caresses de Kiba. Jamais elle n'avait connu de telles sensations auparavant. C'était merveilleux, divin même ! Elle était au centre de son attention et avait l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde.

Kiba sortit sa main un instant pour écarter un peu plus la cuisse de sa belle afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Puis, sa main retourna bien vite se frotter contre la culotte ruisselante avant de glisser un doigt sous le tissu. En sentant les doigts de Kiba directement contre sa vulve, Sakura émit un long soupir se retenant de justesse de gémir bruyamment. Il la touchait. Bon sang, il la touchait dans un bar où n'importe qui pouvait les voir et Sakura s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que sentir ses doigts en elle et vite.

\- Hummm Sakura, j'ai tellement envie de te goûter. Je plongerais ma langue au cœur de ton intimité et y lécherais tous tes fluides. J'adorerais ça, tu le sais. Et ton petit bouton ? Tu aimerais que je le suçote ? Oh oui, tu aimerais tellement ça que tu crierais mon nom.

Il enfonça lentement un doigt à l'intérieur de sa matrice brûlante d'envie et la jeune kunoichi rejeta sa tête en arrière, ouvrant grand des yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien. C'était tellement bon, juste ce doigt unique en elle… elle avait l'impression de s'enflammer.

\- Oh bébé, tu es si chaude… Ça me rend fou.

Il déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille avant de se mettre à mordiller son cou. Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres. L'image d'un pantin entre les mains expertes de son marionnettiste lui traversa l'esprit. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait bien jouer autant qu'il voulait avec elle. Son doigt entrait et sortait d'elle sans se presser, profitant au maximum de cette cavité comme si elle était sienne.

\- Sakura… susurra-t-il. Dis-moi que tu aimes mon doigt en toi. Dis-le-moi.

Mais elle était incapable de former le moindre mot cohérent. C'était trop bon. Elle était perdue dans une mer de plaisirs insoupçonnés et elle en voulait plus. Plus de lui en elle.

\- Sakura… insista-t-il en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire. Dis-moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

Et il accéléra le rythme des allers-retours de son doigt en elle. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors elle hocha vivement la tête en guise de réponse. C'était tellement bon qu'elle perdait pied. Allait-elle se perdre dans ce plaisir intense ?

De sa main libre, Kiba agrippa fermement son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur et sa lèvre, légèrement retroussée, laissait apparaître une canine pointue. La jeune femme était à sa merci. Pétrifiée et éblouie à la fois par ce mâle alpha et elle comprit qu'il exigeait une réponse orale de sa part. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'elle adorait tout ce qu'il lui faisait.

\- Oui… Kiba… Oui… Encore… s'il te plaît, dit-elle en haletant.

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, avant de se remettre à mordiller sa mâchoire. Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier et il leur imposa immédiatement un rythme effréné. La jeune femme gémissait non-stop en mordant fort sa lèvre inférieure, pour tenter de masquer son excitation. Heureusement qu'un brouhaha régnait à l'intérieur du bar sinon quelqu'un l'aurait assurément entendue.

Comment pouvait-il la mettre au supplice avec seulement deux doigts ? Ce type n'était pas humain… Mais alors qu'elle pensait être au summum de son plaisir, Kiba posa son pouce sur son clitoris et le massa en rythme avec les allers-retours de ses autres doigts. Comment faisait-il pour coordonner les deux mouvements ? Elle n'en savait foutre rien mais s'en fichait complètement tant qu'il continuait. C'était trop bon… Trop fort… Trop intense !

\- C'est bien, bébé. Laisse-toi aller, je m'occupe de toi.  
\- Kiba… ahhhh… putain ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- T'es tellement belle comme ça Sakura. Je veux que tu jouisses avec mes doigts. Je veux te sentir te contracter autour d'eux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Sa voix grave était comme un commandement et Sakura se sentait proche de sa libération. Elle ondulait son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts et les sentir au plus profond d'elle. C'était si bon, si bouleversant qu'elle était persuadée de perdre la raison, mais la bouche de Kiba tout contre sa peau était comme une ancre la liant au moment présent.

\- Si bon… Kiba !  
\- Oh oui Sakura. C'est tellement bon d'être en toi. Tu es parfaite. Tellement chaude et trempée pour moi…

Ses doigts glissaient profondément en elle et son pouce titillait délicatement son bout de nerfs. Sakura n'était plus maîtresse de son propre corps, submergée par ce flot d'émotions. Elle était aux portes de l'orgasme. Il montait et montait irrémédiablement en elle sous les caresses de son partenaire. Les frottements de son pouce s'accentuèrent et Sakura se sentit exploser.

\- Jouis pour moi Sakura. Oh putain, que c'est bon de te sentir jouir ! chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

C'était si puissant que Sakura ouvrit grand la bouche en un cri dont aucun son ne sortait. Son sexe se contractait fort autour des doigts enfoncés en elle. Elle se sentait chavirer, perdre pied et s'écroula finalement contre le torse musclé de Kiba, une fois la dernière vague passée.

\- Ouah Sakura, c'était quelque chose, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

La jeune kunoichi peinait à reprendre son souffle, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même d'avoir atteint si facilement l'extase. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire dans un lieu public bondé surtout ! Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle était heureuse d'avoir succombé à cette vicieuse proposition de Kiba.

Le shinobi retira précautionneusement ses doigts du vagin de sa partenaire et repositionna sa culotte. Il approcha sa main trempée de sa bouche et commença à lécher ses doigts sous le regard médusé de Sakura.

\- Hummm Sakura, t'es encore plus délicieuse que j'imaginais.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il dégustait littéralement son jus ! Cette image était incroyablement érotique et Sakura sentit à nouveau un millier de papillons surgir de son bas-ventre.

Sans même réfléchir à son geste, elle écarta sa main luisante de sa bouche pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, goûtant par la même occasion ses propres sécrétions, et il y répondit avec autant de ferveur. Leurs langues roulèrent l'une contre l'autre et bon sang ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Si bien que Sakura gémit à nouveau contre sa bouche. Elle agrippa sa nuque à deux mains pour le plaquer encore plus contre-elle. Elle se délectait de ses lèvres et de sa langue, mais dû se résoudre à se séparer de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari, déclara Kiba en la dévorant du regard. Et maintenant, tu veux que je t'offre un autre verre, ma belle ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire déconcertant.  
\- Non. Je veux que tu m'emmènes chez toi pour me faire tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, répondit-elle en mordant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit un peu plus et il caressa doucement le visage de sa belle.

\- Et ta règle d'or ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Au diable ma règle d'or ! conclut-elle avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura suit Kiba jusque chez lui pour poursuivre leur batifolage.

Sakura était nerveuse en arrivant devant la porte d’entrée de chez Kiba. L’air frais lui avait permis de retrouver un peu ses esprits et elle se rendait compte à présent de la bêtise qu’elle était en train de faire. Kiba était un ami, juste un ami. Coucher avec lui allait tout foutre en l’air. Néanmoins, elle gardait ses doutes pour elle ne sachant pas comment arrêter tout ça.

“Tu viens ?” demanda Kiba en ouvrant la porte, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.  
Que devait-elle faire ? Lui dire qu’il valait mieux arrêter où ils en étaient ? Pourtant c’était elle qui lui avait demandé de l’emmener chez lui pour lui faire l’amour. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, non ?

“Hé Sakura, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue du dos de ses doigts. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne te forcerais à rien. Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?”

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il montre autant de considération pour ses sentiments. Un homme ne pensait-il pas qu’au sexe ? Un homme n’utilisait-il pas les femmes pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires ? Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle avait souvent entendu dire par ses copines. Elle pensait donc que Kiba n’aurait même pas remarqué son changement d’attitude, mais non… il l’avait remarqué et n’essayait pas de la pousser dans son lit.

“Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?  
\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?  
\- Hé, je ne suis pas un animal franchement ! Évidemment, ce n’est pas ce que j’espérais mais, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je prends mon pied quand ma partenaire s’éclate vraiment. Il est hors de question que je pousse l’une d’elle à faire quelque chose dont elle n’aurait pas envie.”

Sakura se sentit mieux. Il la comprenait et ça faisait du bien. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de reprendre.  
“T’es vraiment un mec bien, Kiba Inuzuka.  
\- Parce que tu en doutais ? Allez, viens, j’te ramène, conclut-il en refermant sa porte.  
\- Non. J’aimerais bien boire un verre, finalement.”

Bizarrement, le fait qu’il lui ait proposé aussi facilement de tout arrêter lui a donné envie de poursuivre la soirée avec lui. Elle n’avait pas envie de passer à côté d’une occasion pareille, sentant qu’un homme comme lui était assez exceptionnel.

“Ok ma belle. Sache juste que tu peux tout arrêter quand tu le veux.”  
Elle hocha la tête puis le suivit à l’intérieur.

En pénétrant dans son petit chez lui, Sakura fut surprise de voir à quel point l’image qu’elle s’en était fait était erronée. En fait, elle s’attendait à entrer dans une tanière, voir du bordel d’homme célibataire avec des affaires partout. Pas du tout. Tout était propre et bien rangé et le salon dégageait une impression chaleureuse, grâce aux meubles de bois brut et à la multitude de plantes qui trônaient dans la pièce. Sakura était émerveillée. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé que Kiba démontrerait autant de goût en termes de décoration.

“Ouah Kiba ! Je suis impressionnée ! C’est super mignon chez toi.  
\- Je te remercie. Pas trop déçue de ne pas voir l’intérieur d’un homme célibataire classique ?  
\- Qui te dit que je m’attendais à ça ?” demanda-t-elle mimant un air outré.

La jeune femme fut attirée par le mur attenant au grand canapé d’angle où se trouvait plein de photos accrochées. Kiba avec son équipe lorsqu’ils étaient encore genin, Kiba et sa famille, Akamaru quand il était petit. Toutes ces photos étaient autant de fenêtres ouvertes sur la vie de Kiba et Sakura était contente de les regarder.

“Tiens, je t’ai servi un saké, je crois que tu aimes ça, dit-il en arrivant à côté d’elle.  
\- Hummm merci ! Il sent délicieusement bon.  
\- Oui j’en ai des pas mauvais. Ah ! Je vois que tu es captivée par mes photos.  
\- Oui, c’est chouette de revoir la frimousse que tu avais étant petit. Et Akamaru ! Oh c’est dingue, j’avais presque oublié comme il était petit. Oh oui ! Tu avais l’habitude de le transporter sur ta tête ! Tiens d’ailleurs où est-il ?  
\- Au chenil du clan. Il n’aime pas rester ici quand je ramène du monde.”

Sakura comprit vite que “du monde” signifiait “des femmes” dans ce contexte et brusquement, elle se souvint de la raison de sa présence ici. Décidément, c’était étrange d’être là, chez un ami, tout en prévoyant de s’envoyer en l’air. Mais d’un autre côté, ça lui semblait presque normal. Sûrement l’attitude nonchalante de son partenaire. Il semblait à l’aise, profitant d’un bon verre de saké avec une amie. Il n’avait pas du tout l’attitude d’un dragueur qui ne pensait qu’à se glisser entre ses cuisses.

Sakura finit son verre de saké et le posa sur la table basse avant de revenir près de lui, un peu plus près que nécessaire. Elle l’observa à la dérobée pendant qu’il lui racontait l’histoire derrière une des photos de son mur. Il lui semblait de plus en plus séduisant. Peut-être était-ce dû au sentiment de sécurité qu’il dégageait. Ou peut-être était-ce le souvenir de ses doigts en elle qui renouvelait son appétit. Ce souvenir seul réchauffa la jeune femme qui sentait son intimité la brûler à nouveau.

Kiba posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la jolie kunoichi et s’arrêta de parler en constatant la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Ils s’observèrent un long moment, aucun des deux n’osant bouger en premier.  
“Je commence à comprendre Sasuke… C’est assez difficile de ne pas te sauter dessus comme un sauvage.” susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent une vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre et Sakura lui sauta au cou pour l’embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres charnues au goût de saké enflammèrent ses sens en un instant, sa langue dansant contre la sienne. Sakura ne put retenir un gémissement bruyant, le premier d’une longue série à n’en pas douter. Les bras musclés de Kiba se refermaient sur elle tandis que ses mains commençaient à caresser son dos, ses doigts massant délicatement son corps délicat. Elle mourrait d’envie de les sentir partout sur elle.

“Kiba…” souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle.  
Il lui caressa la joue, puis traça un sillon le long de son cou pour finir par effleurer du bout des doigts le contour de ses clavicules. Le contact de ses doigts chaud la faisait délicieusement frissonner. Se sentant plus audacieuse, elle retira les boutons de sa chemise noire un à un, découvrant au fur et à mesure son torse à la musculature si parfaite. C’était une véritable œuvre d’art qui aurait pu inspirer les meilleurs sculpteurs du pays. A la fois puissant et sexy, Sakura se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ignorer son sex-appeal aussi longtemps.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau fiévreuse. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi chaud ? Sakura n’en savait rien mais c’était irrésistible, alors elle se lova tout contre lui, accaparant sa chaleur corporelle tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres qui la faisaient tant défaillir. Ses baisers semblaient tout aussi bouillants et sa langue experte faisait chaque fois s’envoler un millier de papillons de son ventre.

Elle susurra son nom encore une fois au moment où il s’empara de son cou, une main ferme ancrée dans ses cheveux roses. Ses dents s’attaquaient à sa peau, grattant la surface et faisant frissonner la jeune femme encore une fois, mais Sakura en voulait plus. Elle voulait qu’il la morde, qu’il la possède, qu’il la dévore entièrement.

Enfin, Kiba baissa la fermeture éclair de la robe noire de son amante, écarta lentement les bretelles de ses épaules avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps. Sakura était à présent nue sous son regard de braise à l’exception de ses sous-vêtements. Ses yeux parcouraient son corps en appréciant visiblement le spectacle et Sakura rougit furieusement.

“Superbe”, chuchota-t-il en l’admirant.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait au rythme de ses halètements. Elle voulait tellement sentir ses mains sur sa peau nue qu’elle en perdait la tête, mais il ne faisait que la scruter, attisant à chaque seconde passant son désir pour lui. N’y tenant plus, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, accrochant ses bras à son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

“Petite sauvage. Tu es si impatiente, se moqua-t-il en la rattrapant fermement.  
\- Prends-moi… vite, supplia-t-elle.  
\- Non ma belle, je t’ai dit que je prendrai tout mon temps avec toi et c’est exactement ce que je vais faire. On a toute la nuit devant nous et je vais te faire crier mon nom à t’en casser la voix.”

Ces quelques mots susurrés déclenchèrent une vague de chaleur en elle, humidifiant un peu plus son intimité. Sakura sentait son érection collée à elle et elle se frotta contre lui sans pudeur, lui arrachant un grognement presque animal. Elle sourit, ravie de lui faire perdre les pédales à lui aussi. Kiba avait beau dire qu’il avait tout son temps, il ne désirait rien de plus que plonger son sexe à l’intérieur d’elle d’une poussée et la prendre sauvagement jusqu’à l’épuisement. Néanmoins, il réfrénait ses ardeurs en faisant appel à toute sa volonté.

Kiba caressait allègrement la peau satinée de Sakura tout en suçotant sa lèvre. D’une main, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu’il jeta à l’autre bout de la pièce, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Sakura colla sa poitrine nue contre son torse musclé, sa chaleur corporelle se diffusant en elle. La sensation de cette poitrine si tentante contre lui allait lui faire perdre la raison. Alors, sans plus attendre, il emporta sa compagne jusqu’à sa chambre et la renversa sur le lit, s’allongeant sur elle compressant ainsi son corps frêle sous lui. D’une main, il commença doucement à caresser la poitrine offerte, appréciant la douceur de sa peau et leur forme parfaite au creux de ses paumes.

Il s’écarta un instant de Sakura afin d’admirer ses seins fièrement dressés.

“Ils sont aussi magnifiques que je les imaginais.  
\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça me gêne !” s'exclama-t-elle en se cachant avec ses mains.  
Il attrapa fermement ses poignets, les immobilisant de part à d’autre de son visage.  
“Tu voudrais me priver d’un tel spectacle ? Oh, ils sont tellement beaux !” conclut-il en faisant courir lascivement ses yeux sur les seins ainsi exposés.

Quel étrange sentiment que de se sentir à ce point désirée et flattée... Surtout de la part d’un homme aussi sexy que Kiba ! Sakura était prête à le laisser faire tout ce qu’il voulait d’elle et de son corps s’il continuait à l’aduler ainsi.

Après s’être accordé quelques secondes pour admirer les formes exquises de la belle, le jounin céda à son envie et plongea son visage au milieu de ces dunes alléchantes. Il embrassait avec une faim dévorante ses seins fermes et délicats, les caressant du bout des doigts jusqu’à en agacer les tétons déjà durs. Sakura commençait à gémir distinctement à mesure que sa bouche devenait plus entreprenante. Après avoir léché les rondeurs avec délice, elle se mit en quête de ses pointes dressées aux jolies aréoles rosées. Kiba les suçota longuement, se délectant des gémissements presque hystériques qu’il provoquait chez elle. Plus il se faisait féroce et plus elle s’époumonait de plaisir. Désireux de la satisfaire, il commença à en mordiller un, tout en pinçant l’autre entre ses doigts.

“Ahhhhh ! Kiba !” cria-t-elle en se cambrant violemment.

Elle griffa son dos sans même s’en rendre compte, emportée par le plaisir vif qui la saisissait. Kiba, lui, prenait bien son temps car il avait une passion particulière pour les jolies poitrines, alors il s’en donnait à cœur joie. Sa compagne se tortillait sous lui chaque fois qu’il lui mordait un sein un peu plus fort. C’était incroyablement bon et pourtant, elle mourrait d’envie qu’il reporte un peu son attention plus bas où le manque de stimulation était insupportable.

“Touche-toi”, lui ordonna-t-il, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant si elle avait bien compris ce qu’il lui demandait. Plutôt que de répéter, il prit sa main droite et la posa sur son sexe à elle.

“Fais-toi du bien, ma puce.”

Jamais elle ne s’était touchée en présence de Sasuke et ça lui semblait un peu bizarre. Néanmoins, elle mourrait d’envie de jouir et s’empressa de glisser sa main sous sa culotte pour titiller son bouton d’amour. Chaque fois qu’il lui pinçait fort un téton, elle s’activait de son côté. Quand il la mordait, elle frottait frénétiquement son clitoris. Ça lui semblait sale et particulièrement lubrique, mais elle était trempée comme jamais. Plus elle criait et plus il y allait fort, mais elle ne ressentait que de l’excitation et un plaisir incontrôlable. C’était si bon… Elle n’en pouvait plus et se mit à crier à gorge déployée quand un orgasme foudroyant la terrassa.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de bouger, s’évertuant à retrouver son souffle et un rythme cardiaque décent.

“Ça c’était un orgasme ou je ne m’y connais pas”, lui susurra-t-il lascivement.

Il la regardait avec toujours autant de désir et Sakura réalisa qu’il lui avait déjà donné deux orgasmes depuis le début de la soirée, sans même avoir eu quoique ce soit en retour. Cet homme était tout sauf égoïste...  
Elle caressa sa joue d’une main fébrile, puis l’attira vers elle pour l’embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues dansaient à nouveau l’une contre l’autre de la plus exquise des façons lui donnant immédiatement envie de continuer à batifoler avec lui. Alors, son autre main s’immisça entre leurs corps et trouva rapidement la colonne de chair dure entre les jambes de son amant. Elle la frotta de haut en bas, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à son partenaire qui fermait les yeux afin de profiter de cette douce caresse.

Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours de son sexe et Sakura réalisa que Kiba était bien mieux membré que la moyenne. La curiosité prenant le dessus, elle déboutonna son pantalon et le retira avec hâte, puis vint le tour de son boxer dévoilant un sexe impressionnant turgescent et bandé au maximum.

“ Oh mon dieu !” s’exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, la mâchoire pendante.  
Kiba sourit avec un petit air satisfait et répondit :  
“Non je t’en prie, appelle-moi juste Kiba.”

Une partie d’elle avait envie de le frapper pour cette blague idiote, mais elle était trop choquée pour réagir. Face à elle se trouvait le pénis le plus faramineux qu’elle n’ait jamais vu, que ce soit par sa longueur ou son épaisseur. Il était dressé fièrement et Sakura aperçut même quelques gouttes de précum au bout du gland. Comment un monstre pareil pouvait-il exister ? Et surtout… comment pouvait-il entrer en elle sans la déchirer ?!! Sakura était tout bonnement effrayée.

“Ah non là c’est pas possible… ça ne peut pas… rentrer ! poursuivit-elle un brin paniquée.  
\- Biens sûr que si, n’aie pas peur, voyons.  
\- Mais… C’est trop… énorme !  
\- Bébé, commença-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe posant un regard plein de tendresse sur elle. Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne prends du plaisir que quand ma partenaire en a aussi. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Ou bien on peut arrêter là si tu préfères.”

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens en se demandant s’il était vraiment sincère. Est-ce qu’il accepterait d’arrêter si elle le lui demandait ? Mais la réponse était évidente. Kiba avait été prévenant et à son écoute durant toute la soirée, s’occupant de son plaisir à elle avant le sien.

“Je te fais confiance, Kiba”, répondit-elle un peu nerveuse.  
Il lui sourit affectueusement avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, une main s'engouffrant dans sa chevelure rose. Immédiatement, Sakura se détendit en goûtant à nouveau sa langue avec bonheur. Ses baisers étaient divins et elle fondit dans ses bras en un instant.

Kiba délaissa ensuite sa bouche pour couvrir son cou de baisers enflammés, faisant soupirer sa belle en même temps. Puis, il descendit embrasser son buste, sa poitrine rebondie, son ventre ferme pour finir par déposer un baiser sur sa petite culotte pile au niveau de son petit bout de nerfs. La jeune kunoichi recommençait à gémir en sentant ses doigts qui caressaient sa fente à travers le fin tissu. Le souvenir de ses doigts en elle dans le bar faisait monter en flèche la température de son corps. Il l’avait fait grimper aux rideaux tellement vite… Alors que pouvait-il bien faire avec une arme pareille entre ses cuisses ?

Sakura releva la tête et croisa son regard salace, sa langue sortant humidifier ses lèvres comme s’il allait se régaler d’un délicieux festin. Puis, il attrapa l’élastique de sa petite culotte entre ses dents et avec l’aide de ses mains, fit glisser le sous-vêtement encombrant le long de ses longues jambes galbées. Une fois débarrassée du dernier rempart vers son intimité, Sakura se sentait terriblement exposée et resserra instinctivement ses jambes. Kiba sourit en voyant sa réaction ainsi que le rouge sur ses joues. Sa langue dardant entre ses dents tel un affamé, il tourna lentement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation sans arrêter de la dévorer du regard. C’était lui qui était aux commandes et Sakura devait se soumettre à son bon vouloir.

Il se saisit de ses cuisses bien blanches qu’il écarta le plus possible, faisant bouillir sa partenaire d’anticipation. Son regard quitta le visage de la belle pour se poser inexorablement sur son intimité. Sakura se sentit rougir furieusement, pas habituée à être scrutée d’une telle manière. Un sourire de contentement s’étendit sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu’il descendait inexorablement vers cette gourmandise ô combien appétissante. Il passa encore de longues secondes à l’admirer sans même la toucher et Sakura ne savait dire si ça l’agaçait ou si ça l’excitait encore plus.

“C’est superbe. Tu es… superbe, Sakura. Tu le sais ?” dit-il en soupirant de contentement.

La kunoichi ne répondit rien mais une seconde plus tard sa langue chaude commença à la lécher consciencieusement, lui arrachant un profond gémissement. Il se délectait de ses sécrétions, sa langue s’insinuant dans chaque recoin, lapant et suçotant au gré des gémissements de Sakura.

“Oh putain, Kiba !” cria-t-elle.

Sasuke avait bien voulu essayer quelques fois de la satisfaire avec sa bouche, mais en comparaison du travail d’orfèvre de Kiba, ça ne tenait pas la distance. L’héritier des Inuzuka prenait son temps et coordonnait ses mouvements en fonctions des réactions de sa belle. Sakura se mordait les doigts pour ne pas crier trop fort, sentant qu’elle perdait complètement le contrôle sur ses gémissements. Il la rendait dingue. Sa langue experte titillait son clitoris envoyant comme des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

“Kiba ! Oh... Kiba !”

Quelle douce musique à ses oreilles que de l’entendre implorer son nom. Il jubilait de la faire défaillir, elle, l’une des kunoichis les plus puissantes de Konoha. Il relâcha une de ses cuisses pour enfoncer son index dans sa cavité brûlante et Sakura se cambra violemment, encore une fois proche de la délivrance. Mais il avait le contrôle sur son plaisir et s’amusait à prolonger son excitation sans toutefois la laisser atteindre la jouissance. C’était un véritable supplice. Elle savait qu’il la faisait languir en ralentissant chaque fois qu’elle approchait du point de non-retour.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, s’activant de plus en plus à l’intérieur de sa partenaire.

“Oui, Kiba ! Oui, comme ça… Ah !”

Mais il ralentit impitoyablement et Sakura avait juste envie de pleurer…  
“Non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !  
\- Ah non ? demanda-t-il un sourire se devinant dans sa voix.  
\- Non ! C’est injuste.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Dis-le moi, ma belle.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça !  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, bébé. Vas-y.”

Ses doigts continuaient de glisser en elle à un rythme désespérément lent. Il voulait la voir capituler, mais elle refusait de le laisser gagner si facilement. Alors, il retira ses doigts, se contentant juste de lécher son point sensible.

“Non, reviens ! supplia-t-elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu désires, hein ?”

Elle gardait les mâchoires serrées de frustration, tentant de conserver sa dignité. Soit, son partenaire était terriblement doué, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le laisser gagner aussi facilement. Mais au même instant il renfonça non pas deux, mais trois doigts en elle, faisant surgir un cri rauque et guttural de sa douce gorge.

“Oh oui, Kiba ! J’t’en prie !”  
Il aspirait frénétiquement son clitoris, ses trois doigts la pénétrant lentement mais profondément.

“Dis-le, Sakura.  
\- S’il te plaît Kiba… S’il te plaît.  
\- S’il te plaît, quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Rhaaaaa… Fais-moi jouir putain de merde !” hurla-t-elle de rage.

Sa capitulation était totale, mais Kiba n’en avait pas fini de jouer avec elle. Un quatrième doigt se fraya alors un chemin pour rejoindre les autres. L’intromission fut plus difficile, mais après quelques instants, il put les bouger les uns contre les autres. Son vagin était tellement étiré, c’était une sensation incroyable. Elle adorait ça. Son prochain orgasme montait petit à petit. Bientôt, il allait la ravager indubitablement et elle l’attendait avec impatience.

“Oui, ça vient… Putain Kiba c’est trop bon !”

Alors qu’elle était au bord de la jouissance, il retira ses doigts d’un coup provoquant une telle frustration chez sa partenaire, qu’elle eut envie de pleurer en criant son désarroi. Alors qu’elle allait exiger de lui qu’il termine ce qu’il avait commencé, Kiba se redressa, saisissant son énorme sexe d’une main pour l’enduire de sa mouille. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, subjuguée par le spectacle de cette verge disproportionnée. Une petite voix en elle appréhendait encore l’intromission d’un membre de cette taille, mais après ce qu’il venait de lui faire, elle était excitée comme jamais et avait plutôt hâte de faire cette expérience. 

Kiba s’allongea sur elle en la dévorant du regard avant de s’emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres charnues. Il frotta le gland turgescent contre sa vulve trempée et Sakura miaulait contre sa bouche, attendant avec impatience le moment où il allait enfin la prendre. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre sensuellement, griffant son dos sans ménagement jusqu’à l’entendre grogner en retour. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, le besoin de libération plus ardent que jamais au creux de son ventre. Finalement, Kiba écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et commença à forcer l’entrée de sa caverne brûlante.

Immédiatement, Sakura sentit ses chairs s’étirer comme jamais auparavant autour de son organe. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts et un long gémissement éraillé s’échappait de sa gorge, à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait doucement en elle. C’était bizarre et incroyable, mais pas douloureux comme elle aurait pu le croire. Il l’avait si bien préparée…

Il ressortit presque entièrement pour revenir résolument en elle, allant encore un peu plus loin et c’était juste la sensation la plus merveilleuse du monde. Rien que de savoir quel sexe immense s’emparait de son petit passage était suffisant pour la faire défaillir.

“Putain… Kiba ! J’adore !” criait-elle ouvertement.

Il la pénétrait lentement et chaque fois qu’il revenait en elle, c’était une explosion des sens dans son bas-ventre. Comme des décharges électriques au plus profond d’elle qui faisaient revenir son orgasme contrarié. C’était un feu dévorant et intense et putain ce que c’était bon ! Ça venait. Elle sentait qu’il était là tout proche et enfin… il explosa en elle, la foudroyant jusqu’au bout de ses orteils, de multiples spasmes secouant tout son corps. La jolie kunoichi s’accrochait aux épaules de son amant, plantant impitoyablement ses ongles dans sa peau hâlée en gémissant bruyamment.

“Oh putain ! C’est encore meilleur quand tu jouis autour de moi, Sakura, souffla Kiba en accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient.  
\- Oh c’que c’est bon… putain, Kiba ! J’en peux plus, c’est trop bon !”

Mais son sexe n’était même pas entré en entier en elle et le ninja avait encore de la ressource. Il se força à revenir à une allure plus calme pour la laisser redescendre de son pic, profitant de son sexe étroit qui l’enveloppait délicieusement. Elle était chaude et accueillante et il ne désirait rien de plus que la ravager impitoyablement jusqu’à la faire hurler son nom encore et encore. Quel doux supplice que de devoir se restreindre...

“Bon dieu, Kiba c’est trop… Elle est trop…” mais elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase sans paraître grossière. Car oui elle était grosse, énorme, gigantesque et elle n’en voyait pas le bout.

“Ne t’inquiète pas ma belle, j’y suis presque. C’est si bon à l’intérieur de toi… Oh, ça me rend complètement dingue.  
\- Vas-y. Prends moi fort. Oh !”

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour faire tomber sa dernière résistance. Il accéléra la cadence en s’enfonçant de plus en plus loin en elle jusqu’à ce que son bassin percute la peau brûlante de sa partenaire. Il s’immobilisa un instant, son épieu tout au fond de la jeune femme pantelante.

“Oh… mon… dieu…” chuchota-t-elle fébrilement. Jamais elle n’avait été remplie comme ça. Jamais un homme ne l’avait possédée si totalement. Son vagin l’avait accepté en son cœur et cette sensation était fantastique.

“Ça va ?” demanda-t-il avec considération.  
Sakura plongea dans son regard tendre et c’était si bouleversant que son cœur manqua un battement. Elle l’embrassa passionnément avec toute la force qu’il lui restait et accrocha ses jambes autour de son bassin pour le souder à elle.  
“Prends-moi, Kiba. Donne-moi tout”, supplia-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase lui fit perdre la tête. Son regard devint carnassier, primal. Il retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses canines pointues et les planta férocement dans son cou. Pas au point de déchirer sa peau fragile, mais suffisamment fort pour la faire crier de plaisir. Il recommença à la pénétrer avec plus de force et de hargne, son bassin cognant sans pitié contre les fesses de la douce kunoichi. Il la ravageait brutalement et elle adorait ça, criant et hurlant à s’en déchirer les poumons. C’était sauvage, animal et tellement bon ! Elle sentait la langue chaude de Kiba lécher la peau de son cou en alternance avec la douleur de ses morsures. Elle devenait folle, son cerveau déconnecté de la réalité n’était plus que le misérable esclave de ce mâle alpha. Son corps se soumettait avec joie aux assauts puissants qui la secouait comme une poupée de chiffon.

Mais bon dieu, qu’est-ce que c’était bon de se sentir autant remplie ! Elle n’avait jamais rien vécu d’aussi électrisant de toute sa vie.

“Oh oui Kiba ! Encore ! Ahhhh…” gémissait-elle sans discontinuer.

Il lui attrapa les jambes en passant ses bras sous ses genoux, relevant son bassin jusqu’à un angle quelque peu inconfortable. Puis, il se remit à la posséder brutalement, donnant de violents coups de boutoir chaque fois qu’il investissait sa matrice brûlante. Jamais elle n’aurait cru ça possible, mais elle le sentait encore plus loin en elle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites face à cette déferlante de plaisir. Une fois encore, un orgasme monstrueux s’empara d’elle sans crier gare, la faisant pleurer et crier sans aucune pudeur. Son vagin se contractait douloureusement autour de ce membre gigantesque tandis que son ventre était dévasté par des secousses de plaisir ultime qui se propageaient dans tous ses membres.

“Oui ! Sakura jouis ! Jouis pour moi ! Vas-y !” commanda son amant au creux de son oreille.

Et son corps obéit à cet ordre car son orgasme semblait ne plus vouloir s’arrêter. Sakura était le témoin impuissant de la soumission de son corps à Kiba et franchement, ça la comblait au-delà de l’imaginable.

Le jounin la mordit encore une fois pour étouffer le cri qu’il poussa annonçant sa propre libération. Il planta ses doigts dans les fesses rebondies de son amante et s’enfonça aussi loin que possible pour relâcher des jets fulgurants de semence bien chaude tout au fond de son ventre. Sakura sentait au centre de son intimité, son membre se contracter et pulser en elle le fruit de sa propre jouissance et c’était divin. Ce dieu du sexe se répandait en elle… pour elle. Sakura n’aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle en fut flattée au plus haut point.

Les deux amants étaient en nage. Épuisés et pantelants, ils essayaient avec grande peine de retrouver leur souffle. La kunoichi trouva tout de même la force de l’enlacer et passer ses doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse et désordonnée. Elle lui gratta et massa son cuir chevelu mais il n’eut pas même pas la force de gémir de contentement. Son souffle chaud et erratique lui caressait le cou et elle trouva ça vraiment adorable car c’était comme un lion qui se changeait en doux chaton. Elle le cajola longuement, attendant qu’il reprenne des forces, mais la vérité c’est qu’il était au paradis entre ses bras, reposant sur son corps parfait. Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours. Néanmoins, il savait qu’il n’était pas tout léger et que Sakura serait plus à l’aise s’il daignait se mettre à côté d’elle.

Il ramena une main à côté du visage de sa belle et s’appuya dessus pour se redresser, la dégageant de son poids et libérant également son sexe, mais elle l’arrêta en agrippant fermement son bassin.  
“Non !” dit-elle, ses yeux le suppliant.  
Kiba s’immobilisa, l’air de ne pas comprendre ce qu’elle voulait.  
“Reste encore. En moi, je veux dire… Reste en moi. Encore un peu.”

Elle rougissait se rendant compte au fur et à mesure combien sa demande était étrange. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait de réclamer un truc pareil ? La honte se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau encore hébété par tout ça, mais Kiba lui caressa doucement la joue, beaucoup de douceur dans ses yeux. C’était comme s’il comprenait et ne la jugeait pas négativement. Il lui sourit et se rallongea doucement sur elle, veillant à ne plus l’écraser au passage.

Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de la kunoichi et elle le serra à nouveau contre elle, reprenant ses gratouilles sur son crâne.

“Hummm… c’est trop bon, Sakura. Je pourrais y devenir accro !” baragouina-t-il sa bouche à moitié écrasée sur la peau douce de sa compagne.

Sakura ricana légèrement. Elle se sentait tellement bien, paisible, satisfaite… heureuse en somme. Aucun regret ne venait entacher ce moment parfait et elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

Au petit matin, Sakura se réveilla avec l’impression d’être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Tout son corps était endolori et elle se sentait aussi épuisée que la veille. Combien d’heures avait-elle dormi ? Trop peu… Ils n’avaient pris que quelques instants de repos entre deux parties de jambes en l’air. Elle qui voulait rattraper les mois de célibat forcé, elle était servie ! Heureusement qu’elle ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui parce qu’il était impossible qu’elle puisse survivre à ça.

La respiration lourde et profonde dans son dos lui indiquait que Kiba était toujours profondément endormi. Il avait bien mérité de rester encore un peu au lit et la kunoichi s’extirpa le plus délicatement du monde des couvertures, malgré les grimaces dues à son corps meurtri. Elle fila dans la salle de bain soulager sa vessie, puis se regarda dans le miroir avec choc. Son cou portait des marques de dents rouges voire violacées et des suçons étaient visibles à différents endroits.

Le souvenir de ce qui avait causé ces marques la fit soupirer d’aise. Néanmoins, ça faisait mauvais genre, alors elle les fit vite disparaître grâce à ses talents de médic-nin. Juste après, elle fila dans le salon à la recherche de sa robe noire qu’elle trouva rapidement par terre, mais impossible de remettre la main sur son soutien-gorge. Ça n’avait pas grande importance de toute façon. C’est alors qu’elle se préparait une tartine de beurre pour remplir son estomac désespérément vide qu’elle remarqua Akamaru assit sur le canapé. 

“Hé, Akamaru ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !”  
Le chien lui répondit par quelques aboiements en secouant joyeusement la queue. Puis, il descendit de son perchoir et fila réclamer quelques caresses. La kunoichi lui en donna volontiers autant qu’il en voulait en lui disant à quel point il était beau et trop mignon.

“Tu as faim ?” demanda-t-elle et il la conduisit vers un placard où elle découvrit des boîtes de nourriture pour chien. Elle en ouvrit une et déposa le contenu dans un bol qu’elle trouva par terre dans la cuisine. Une fois les deux estomacs rassasiés, ils migrèrent vers le canapé et Sakura alluma la télévision, changeant de chaîne quand il lui signifiait que l’émission n’était pas de son goût.

Quand Kiba sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux pas totalement ouverts, il découvrit Sakura endormie sur le canapé avec Akamaru blottit contre elle. Il les regarda longtemps sans bouger, un nœud se formant dans son ventre tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.


	3. Chapter 3

Tandis que Sakura gravissait les quelques marches menant à l'appartement de Kiba, une angoisse lourde et froide l'étreignait impitoyablement. Pour la centième fois elle hésita à faire demi-tour en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait là. C'était une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aura l'air parfaitement ridicule en tapant à sa porte, c'était couru d'avance. Impossible de trouver une raison pertinente pour venir le voir, en privé qui plus est. Que pouvait-elle dire ? « Salut ! Dis, j'arrête pas de penser à notre folle nuit de sexe où tu m'as fait jouir un nombre incalculable de fois, alors je voulais savoir si tu étais partant pour remettre ça ? »

Un grognement désespéré s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était pitoyable, parfaitement pathétique ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Depuis une semaine, elle s'était transformée en nymphomane frustrée qui ne pensait plus qu'à jouir. En une seule putain de nuit, cette puissante kunoichi respectée de tous n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'au sexe. Enfin… plus exactement, elle ne pensait plus qu'au superbe sexe de Kiba en elle, encore et encore, toute la nuit durant, la ravageant sans discontinuer, l'envoyant au septième ciel et bien plus haut encore. Oh putain oui ! C'était ça qu'elle voulait ! Son corps la suppliait de le laisser jouer avec elle et l'inonder de plaisir jusqu'à plus soif.

Mais d'un autre côté, son honneur de femme faisait tout pour l'empêcher d'aller le voir et se rabaisser à lui demander de coucher avec elle à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle en crèverait de honte. C'est pourquoi la jolie médic-nin avait réussi à tenir une semaine avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de son appartement. Une longue semaine de tourments où elle fit bourdes sur bourdes au boulot, remerciant le ciel de n'avoir tué personne à cause de son manque de concentration. Alors tant pis pour sa fierté personnelle, il fallait qu'elle le voie. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi.

Ah ça aurait été plus simple si lui était venu la voir ! Mais peu importait les prières fiévreuses qu'elle adressait au ciel, Kiba était resté absent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas garder cette nuit torride en souvenir et tourner la page ? Pourquoi devait-elle s'humilier à aller frapper à sa porte pour quémander un peu de son attention ? Et puis est-ce qu'il allait vouloir d'elle ? N'allait-il pas tout simplement l'envoyer balader ? Après tout, le maître des chiens était connu pour butiner sans jamais se poser sur aucune fleur. Enfin… pas que Sakura voulait se poser avec lui quand même ! Non non non. C'était purement charnel. Une simple attraction irrésistible pour ce dieu du sexe et son énorme… sceptre.

Devant la porte en bois foncé, Sakura se sentait plus nerveuse que jamais. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Ou pire… et s'il était déjà en train de s'ébattre avec une autre fille ? A l'évocation de cette possibilité, Sakura se sentit mal, son estomac menaçant de rendre tout son contenu. Ce serait la plus terrible humiliation ça : débarquer à l'improviste pour le découvrir déjà occupé à satisfaire une autre femme. Oh non la honte… Tout mais pas ça. Finalement il valait mieux renoncer. Partir vite avant même qu'il ne sache qu'elle était venue.

Faisant volte-face, la jeune femme s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle était en train de fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle cherchait des excuses pour se sauver, ne pas avoir à avouer qu'elle avait juste envie de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Passer pour une fille facile ou bien ne plus jamais goûter à cet étalon ? Et l'expérience de cette semaine montrait bien que la deuxième option n'était pas envisageable.

C'est alors qu'elle distingua quelques aboiements dans l'appartement de Kiba. Akamaru était là, donc il n'était pas avec une conquête. Oui, il lui avait dit que son chien n'aimait pas se trouver dans l'appartement quand il était avec une fille.

Allez, un peu de courage ! Vouloir coucher avec lui de manière occasionnelle ne faisait pas d'elle une salope. Lui couchait bien avec tout le monde et avait quand même droit au respect de ses pairs, alors merde !

Sakura se retourna et toqua trois coups fermes à sa porte. Impossible de fuir à présent. Mais immédiatement, la jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se fustigeant de son aplomb. Des pas résonnèrent derrière la porte et Sakura sentit la panique la gagner. Un tremblement incontrôlable prenait possession de tous ses membres tandis qu'elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Sakura écarquilla ses yeux en apercevant la silhouette ô combien sexy de l'homme qu'elle était venue voir. Il portait un pantalon noir de sport et un débardeur blanc qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la musculature impressionnante de son torse et de ses bras.

 _« Un marcel… il porte une saleté de marcel et reste tout de même hyper séduisant ! »_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec dépit.

En apercevant Sakura, le jeune homme haussa tout d'abord les sourcils, visiblement surpris, avant de lui sourire chaleureusement, un petit quelque chose de malicieux brillant dans ses yeux en pointe.

\- Sakura ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Ça y était… C'était le moment où elle devait lui dire pourquoi elle était là. Oui, mais… que devait-elle dire ? Elle avait espéré que le stress du moment allait lui donner une merveilleuse idée, mais rien ne venait. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin, bon sang ?

\- Hum… Eh bien… Comme ça. Enfin j'veux dire…

Elle se retint in extremis de lui sortir le fameux « j'étais dans le coin, alors j'me suis dit que j'allais passer faire coucou ! » Ça aurait été tellement stupide de sa part !

\- Je venais prendre des nouvelles, enfin… c'est normal entre amis, tu sais… voilà euh…

Sakura était toujours en train de bafouiller en se triturant les doigts, comme une Hinata devant son Naruto à l'adolescence, quand une boule de poils blancs sortit en trombe de l'appartement et sauta gaiement sur elle, manquant de peu de la faire tomber dans les escaliers.

\- Oh Akamaru ! On dirait que je t'ai manqué dis donc.

Dieu merci l'irruption du chien avait mis un terme à ce moment plus que gênant.

\- Oy, Akamaru ! Fais gaffe, espèce de gros lourdaud ! rétorqua Kiba.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un lourdaud du tout. Hein t'es pas un lourdaud ? Bah non ! T'es le plus adorable des chiens du monde ! déclara la kunoichi, complètement gaga.  
\- Dis, Sakura… Tu as conscience que ce n'est plus un chiot ?  
\- Et alors ? Il est quand même trop mignon !

Akamaru aboyait joyeusement en tentant de lécher le visage de Sakura qui le repoussait en riant. Kiba sourit malgré lui, attendrit par le joli tableau devant lui.

\- Bon allez, terminé la récré ! Venez, on rentre, il fait frisquet dehors.

Akamaru ronchonna un peu mais fila bien vite se mettre au chaud. Sakura, quant à elle, se sentait à nouveau mal à l'aise. Kiba l'invitait également chez lui, mais elle n'avait même pas eu à lui donner de raison sur sa présence. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Dans le cas contraire, comment devait-elle réagir ? Pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la situation, il allait falloir improviser. En attendant, Kiba lui tenait la porte en souriant, révélant deux longues canines qu'elle rêvait de sentir érafler sa peau nue. Sakura passa devant lui, le frôlant en franchissant la porte, ce qui déclencha un délicieux frisson tout le long de son dos.

Akamaru avait pris place sur le canapé et sautait dessus en regardant fixement la nouvelle venue. Oubliant ses questions, Sakura prit place à côté du chien qui se colla à elle, tentant une nouvelle fois de lui lécher le visage.

\- Sakura ? Tu as déjà mangé ? Parce que j'allais passer à table, donc si tu en veux, y'a pas de soucis.

La jeune femme blêmit.

\- Oh pardon Kiba, je te dérange.  
\- Bien sûr que non voyons, sinon je ne t'aurais pas fait entrer, répliqua-t-il depuis la cuisine.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que tu aurais déjà mangé à cette heure-ci.  
\- Non, j'ai fait un entrainement tardif avec Shino et j'ai pris une douche en rentrant. Du coup, je mange seulement maintenant.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- C'est gentil mais ne t'embête pas, il me reste des onigiris au thon. J'vais grignoter ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon avec une assiette composée de quatre onigiris qui mirent immédiatement l'eau à la bouche de Sakura, bien qu'elle ait déjà dîné. Il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et posa son repas sur la table basse.

\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-il en croquant avec appétit dans un de ses triangles de riz.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses lèvres pleines qui mâchaient frénétiquement. A ce moment-là, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la dévore elle. Il était incroyablement sexy, même dans sa façon de mordre son onigiri. Ou bien l'avait-il toujours été ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle ne l'eut jamais remarqué ? Un tel sex-appeal ne pouvait pas être ignoré.

\- Euh… Sakura ?

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant ce qu'elle avait manqué, quand la question de Kiba lui revint en mémoire.

\- Ah euh… ça s'est bien passé oui. Enfin… j'ai fait quelques bêtises, alors je suis vraiment contente que cette semaine soit terminée.  
\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Oh, rien de grave. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de vacances. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, surtout qu'il était la cause de son manque d'attention à l'hôpital. Mais impossible d'admettre ça évidemment.

\- Moi je suis revenu de mission hier, complètement épuisé. On a passé notre temps à courir, dormant à peine quelques heures par nuit.

Il était en mission ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu la voir ! Du moins, une partie d'elle l'espérait car c'était une explication parfaite pour ne pas l'avoir vu débarquer chez elle pendant cette semaine.

\- Et là tu es en repos j'imagine ?  
\- Oui, du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine mission. Dis Sakura… t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas un onigiri ? Tu les fixes comme si tu mourrais d'envie de les dévorer !

Bon sang, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle regardait avec avidité ! Mais sa confusion lui sauva la mise pour le coup.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air hum… appétissants. Tu les as achetés où ?

Akamaru s'allongea sur ses genoux les pattes en l'air, réclamant des gratouilles sur son ventre. Attendrie, Sakura ne se fit pas prier pour le satisfaire, plongeant ses doigts dans le pelage doux de l'animal.

\- Nulle part, je les ai faits.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire… toi-même ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
\- Ben oui. C'est si surprenant que ça ?  
\- Et bien c'est à dire… Non ! Bien sûr que non, mais…  
\- Allez tu peux l'avouer. Tu penses que je suis un célibataire endurci qui ne sait pas cuisiner !  
\- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Mais si, c'était bien le cas. C'était un Don Juan qui courait les filles entre deux missions, évidemment qu'il correspondait à l'image du célibataire qui ne savait pas entretenir son appartement ni se faire une nourriture décente ! Et puis surtout, ses onigiris étaient parfaitement identiques et réguliers, à tel point que Sakura n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils n'aient pas été faits par un véritable cuisinier.

\- Tiens, goûte ça et tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Sans crier gare, Kiba s'empara d'un nouvel onigiri et le porta à la bouche de la belle, l'incitant à déguster sa création de sa main. Le sang de Sakura se glaça dans ses veines tant la situation était embarrassante. C'était les amoureux qui faisaient ce genre de choses, non ? C'était trop… intime pour être anodin, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Kiba ne semblait pas du tout prendre la mesure de l'étrangeté de son action. Il attendait patiemment que la jolie kunoichi ouvre la bouche pour goûter ce qu'il avait préparé. Après ces quelques secondes d'hésitation, celle-ci consentit à se plier au bon vouloir du maître des chiens. Elle prit une petite bouchée sans quitter des yeux le visage souriant de Kiba.

\- Hummmm c'est super bon ! déclara-t-elle en mastiquant.  
\- Arrête t'as eu que du riz là ! Prends une vraie bouchée, avec la préparation au thon. Là, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Avalant vite ce qu'il lui restait dans la bouche, Sakura entre-ouvrit à nouveau ses lèvres, son cœur battant un peu plus la chamade. Il la nourrissait. Cette simple idée la faisait frémir. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle, hormis sa mère quand elle était petite évidemment. Mais aucun homme en tout cas !

Puis les saveurs de cette nouvelle bouchée envahirent ses papilles et ses yeux s'agrandirent instantanément.

\- Bon sang, c'est super bon !  
\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça te plairait.  
\- C'est clair ! ajouta-t-elle en mordant à nouveau dedans. Hummmm j'adore !

Quand Sakura posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, elle surprit son regard fixé sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Avait-elle un grain de riz resté collé ? Mais elle ne découvrit rien en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Par contre, les yeux en fente du maître des chiens retournèrent se poser une demi-seconde sur sa bouche.

Sakura retint un sourire satisfait comprenant qu'elle n'était pas la seule troublée par la présence de l'autre. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, c'était une certitude. Tout à coup la jeune femme se sentit plus sûre d'elle et décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin.

Elle s'empara de la main de Kiba tenant toujours l'onigiri pour l'approcher de ses lèvres et le pousser à la nourrir à nouveau. Après tout, s'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient avant, c'est qu'elle pouvait continuer, non ?

\- Hummmm Kiba… C'est trop bon ! exagéra-t-elle légèrement.

Le fait qu'il ait déglutit pile à ce moment-là ne lui échappa pas, ainsi que la soudaine dilatation de ses pupilles. D'accord, les mots choisis n'avaient rien d'anodin, mais le résultat dépassait ses espérances. Il avait envie d'elle, au moins autant qu'elle le voulait lui.

\- C'est quoi ton secret ? La mayonnaise, je suis sûre ! Elle est excellente.  
\- Oui euh… Je l'ai faite moi-même.

Il la dévorait des yeux, totalement hypnotisé par ses lèvres rosées qui remuaient sensuellement en mastiquant les grains de riz. Sakura jouait avec lui, affichant son plaisir en fermant les yeux. Impossible de ne pas y voir d'allusion sexuelle ! Et son petit manège fonctionnait visiblement, pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle qui était honteuse d'accourir chez lui poussée par ses pulsions sexuelles, se sentait en position de force à présent.

\- Kiba, tu es un excellent cuisinier. Je reviendrai manger chez toi !  
\- C'est quand tu veux ma belle, laissa-t-il échapper.

Sakura sourit malicieusement. Était-ce une capitulation de la part du ninja ? La jolie kunoichi attrapa avec ses lèvres la dernière bouchée prenant soin de suçoter le bout de son index au passage. Un soupir appuyé résonna dans la gorge du jounin et l'instant d'après, son regard bouillait littéralement d'une faim charnelle sans borne. Sakura ne bougeait plus, avalant presque tout rond le contenu de sa bouche. La tension qui régnait autour d'eux était palpable tandis que leurs regards incandescents étaient verrouillés sur l'autre.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kiba la saisit par la taille pour l'amener à califourchon sur lui sans autre forme de procès. Il la collait contre lui, leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient durement dans la chair tendre de Sakura mais cette douleur n'était que délice. Enfin, elle allait à nouveau l'avoir pour elle, en elle. Cette attente d'une semaine avait été interminable, mais elle prenait fin à cet instant.

\- Wouaf ! Wouaf !

Aucun des deux ne se retourna sur le pauvre Akamaru qui avait été éjecté brutalement des cuisses confortables de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

\- Désolé mon pote, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre le chenil, dit calmement son maître sans quitter le vert des yeux de Sakura.

Akamaru rouspéta encore un peu mais comprit que la bataille était perdue d'avance, alors il quitta promptement l'appartement, n'ayant aucun mal à ouvrir la porte pour la refermer derrière lui.

Les mains de Kiba massaient délicatement les courbes graciles de son amante, tandis qu'elle traçait le contour de ses épaules musclées. Naturellement, elle se mit à onduler doucement son bassin, sentant déjà la bosse énorme qui était appuyée contre son intimité. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se mettre immédiatement à gémir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de plonger directement ses doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon et se saisir de ce membre qu'elle savait chaud et turgescent.

\- Sakura… tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais, là tout de suite.

Sakura balança un peu plus brusquement ses hanches avant de susurrer :

\- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée, à vrai dire.

N'y tenant plus, Kiba lui attrapa le visage en coupe avant de plonger à la conquête de ses lèvres satinées. Leur baiser était brulant de passion, enivrant, à leur faire perdre la tête. Sakura mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avant de replonger sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était doux et fiévreux à la fois, une vraie explosion des sens. Ça aussi ça lui avait manqué, elle le comprenait à présent. Chaque fois que sa langue prenait possession de sa bouche, elle sentait comme une décharge électrique au creux de son ventre. Son intimité se liquéfiait à mesure que son excitation grimpait en flèche. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans aucune pudeur, dévoilant ainsi l'étendu de leur désir pour l'autre.

Puis Kiba la renversa sur le canapé et grimpa sur elle en immobilisant ses poignets d'une main calée au-dessus des cheveux roses éparpillés. De son autre main, il se mit à caresser sa poitrine au-dessus de sa tunique rouge.

\- Sakura… J'vais te faire l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'épargner.  
\- Hummmm je n'attends que ça. Kiba… Prends-moi vite !

La patience n'étant pas son fort à cet instant, Kiba ouvrit son haut et en écarta les pans avant de soulever son soutien-gorge sans ménagement. Il se précipita sur la poitrine ainsi offerte, attaquant immédiatement les tétons de sa bouche affamée. Sakura gémit en sentant cette langue sur sa peau nue et sensible. Elle se contorsionnait pour se coller toujours plus à lui, se débattant pour libérer ses mains et pouvoir le toucher à son tour. Mais il la dominait impitoyablement, abusant de sa force pour faire d'elle son jouet. Évidemment, Sakura aurait pu utiliser son chakra pour parvenir à ses fins, mais ça aurait gâché le jeu !

\- Kiba… J't'en prie… J'en veux plus !  
\- Toujours aussi impatiente, bébé. Laisse-moi me délecter de ces merveilles. Hummm ils m'avaient manqué, ajouta-t-il avant d'en reprendre un en bouche.

Ses dents mordillaient sévèrement ses pointes dressées, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il se souvenait qu'elle y était particulièrement sensible et s'en donnait donc à cœur joie apportant juste ce qu'il fallait de douleur pour accentuer le plaisir. Sakura était en transe, mais le vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle était insoutenable. N'y tenant plus, elle mit juste assez de chakra dans ses mains pour les dégager et en profita pour presque arracher le débardeur de Kiba d'un seul mouvement, avant de caresser sa peau brûlante et plonger dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Doucement, ma belle. On a toute la nuit pour ça, ne sois pas si pressée, lui dit-il avec chaleur.  
\- Ferme-la et fais-moi l'amour.  
\- A tes ordres bébé, répondit-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

C'est avec des mains tremblotantes qu'elle retira son pantalon et ce qu'il restait de son haut, trop pressée d'accélérer la cadence. Mais Kiba prit le temps de caresser ses jambes galbées avant de s'occuper de faire disparaitre l'ennuyeuse petite culotte. La belle kunoichi était à présent nue et offerte à la contemplation de son amant. Elle se souvint comme ça l'avait gênée la première fois qu'il l'avait regardée dans toute sa nudité, mais à présent ses yeux sur son corps ne faisaient que décupler son désir charnel.

Tel un rapace, il fondit en un instant entre ses jambes dévorer le met délicat de sa langue habile. Un long cri perçant quitta la gorge de Sakura, sa tête renversée en arrière. Kiba ne perdit pas une minute et enfonça directement deux doigts en elle, tout en gardant sa bouche sur le petit bout de nerf dressé. La jeune femme était au paradis et le laissait jouer avec son corps comme bon lui semblait. Il était tellement doué avec sa langue et ses doigts, changeant de rythme au bon moment pour faire doucement grimper sa jouissance.

\- Hummm encore ! Oui ! Juste comme ça ! l'encourageait-elle.

Un troisième doigt vint rejoindre les premiers la faisant gémir plus fort encore. Tout devint blanc dans sa tête, perdue comme elle était dans un océan de plaisir. Il cherchait à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin et frottait contre des zones qui la faisaient trembler incontrôlablement. Son bassin partait à la rencontre de la main de son amant à mesure que son plaisir montait. C'est alors que Kiba frotta son clitoris avec ferveur jusqu'à la faire gueuler un orgasme fulgurant la faisant comme convulser pendant de longues secondes. Consciencieusement, il lécha les sécrétions qui s'échappaient de son intimité le temps qu'elle retrouver ses esprits.

\- Alors ma belle, c'est ça que tu voulais ?  
\- Non… Je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour mais… je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, répondit-elle en l'attirant jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Leurs langues jouaient à nouveau l'une contre l'autre et Sakura goûtait son jus sur ses lèvres pleines, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Le sexe avec Kiba était naturel et n'avait rien de malsain, de sale ou de gênant. Sakura plongea ses doigts dans les mèches châtains du beau ninja le plaquant contre elle avec force.

\- On va y venir ma puce, t'inquiète pas.

Ses yeux noisette la transpercèrent d'une lueur lubrique et Sakura sourit avant de lui mordre et suçoter gentiment la lèvre.

\- Oui on va y venir, mais d'abord…

Elle laissa sciemment sa phrase en suspend tout en le repoussant contre le dossier du canapé. De ses fines mains, Sakura attrapa les bords du pantalon de sport qu'il portait toujours puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, découvrant un boxer noir distendu par la taille impressionnante de son érection. S'humidifiant inconsciemment les lèvres, Sakura libéra le sexe de son carcan, puis écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il ne lui semblait pas encore plus gros que la dernière fois.

Kiba ricana, un brin moqueur et légèrement vantard, ce qui lui valu un regard mauvais de la part de la jolie kunoichi. Néanmoins, il avait de quoi se vanter, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Sakura baissa à nouveau les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre d'envie. Son membre était fièrement dressé devant elle, immense et magnifique. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de lui, appréciant la douceur de la peau qui le recouvrait. A ce contact, il se souleva un peu, comme mû par une volonté qui lui serait propre. Sakura avait enfin devant elle l'objet de ses fantasmes incessants depuis une semaine.

Cédant à ses pulsions, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le bout pour y déposer un doux baiser empli de dévotion. Puis un autre. Et encore un. C'était purement addictif. Tout dans ce sexe l'attirait et lui donnait envie de le goûter, y compris son odeur ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aimerait autant sentir l'odeur d'un pénis. Et pourtant… elle le humait à pleins poumons, cherchant à imprimer ce parfum masculin dans sa mémoire olfactive.

Mais tout ça n'était plus suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle y goute ! Alors elle sortit sa langue et commença à le lécher consciencieusement tout du long avant de s'occuper particulièrement du bout, dont le gland commençait à s'échapper de son prépuce. La respiration de Kiba se faisait plus lourde à mesure qu'elle découvrait entièrement le gland, passant bien sa langue le long du repli de peau.

\- Ah Sakura… gémit son partenaire en caressant ses cheveux rose.

La jeune femme continuait de se délecter du membre turgescent entre ses mains, savourant maintenant les premières gouttes de liquide séminal qui s'en échappaient. Mais elle en voulait encore plus. Ce sexe allait la rendre complètement folle et elle ne désirait que succomber à cette folie démentielle. N'y pouvant plus, elle ouvrit la bouche autant que possible pour l'avaler, ou du moins en avaler le bout. Kiba poussa un long gémissement, la sensation de cette caverne chaude autour de lui étant divine. Néanmoins, il culpabilisait sachant très bien le traitement imposé à sa mâchoire.

\- Ma puce… Sakura, t'es pas obligée de faire ça. Ne te force pas, s'il te plaît.

La kunoichi le regarda intensément, ses yeux de jade embués de luxure, laissant ressortir son pénis à contrecœur.

\- Je ne me force pas du tout. J'en ai envie… vraiment, termina-t-elle avant de le reprendre en bouche, soutirant un nouveau gémissement de la part de son amant.

Sakura tentait d'aller toujours plus loin en descendant sur cette colonne de chair, puis elle le suçait aussi fort que possible en la ressortant, prenant soin de titiller le gland de sa langue experte. Oui, rapidement sa mâchoire fut à l'agonie mais rien n'aurait pu la distraire de son occupation tant elle adorait le sucer. Oh oui, elle raffolait de son goût entêtant et de le sentir coulisser dans sa bouche encore et encore. C'était fantastique d'être à la merci de cette queue hors norme, de la sentir gonfler de désir pour elle, de savoir tout simplement que c'était elle qui allait la faire jouir.

\- Oh Sakura, arrête ! J'en peux plus, faut que t'arrêtes !

Il était donc tout proche de la jouissance. L'image de ce sexe qui éjaculerait dans sa bouche la fit frissonner d'envie. Elle avait envie de goûter jusqu'à son sperme, alors elle fit la sourde oreille à ses supplications et le suça avec encore plus de vigueur.

Oui, elle mourrait d'envie de le sentir la pénétrer, mais finalement, ça allait attendre un peu car un autre appétit la consumait à présent. Ses mains s'activèrent à le masturber frénétiquement tandis que sa bouche avalait son sexe furieusement. Au bout d'une minute, Sakura sentit la verge dans sa bouche se tendre encore plus, avant de projeter par saccades le liquide tant désiré sous les cris de jouissance de Kiba. Elle continua de le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse d'éjaculer, sa bouche peinant à tout garder à l'intérieur.

C'est avec fierté qu'elle avala le contenu de sa bouche, savourant le fruit de son dur labeur en souriant béatement. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Kiba qui avait l'air complètement épuisé, ses yeux à moitié fermés et pantelant, affalé sur le canapé.

\- Bon sang, Sakura… C'était incroyable. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon.

La fierté qu'elle ressentait déjà s'intensifia exponentiellement. Elle avait été extraordinaire et son égo en fut boosté comme jamais. Après un dernier baiser de remerciement sur le sexe ramollissant, Sakura se releva et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, se blottissant tout contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé ma belle, mais il me faut le temps de recharger mes batteries. Alors que si tu m'avais écouté et avais stoppé au bon moment… gronda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux bien attendre quelques minutes.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui étais pressée que je te fasse l'amour.  
\- Oui, mais… j'avais envie de… tu vois ? ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Kiba rigola un peu avant de répondre :

\- Tu viens de me faire la meilleure fellation de ma vie mais tu n'arrives pas à dire les vrais mots ? T'es vraiment adorable !  
\- Arrête, c'est super gênant ! Pourquoi ces mots sont si vulgaires ?

Elle fit la moue en le fusillant du regard, ce qui le fit craquer un peu plus encore. Kiba la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui soutirant finalement un petit sourire. Ses bras étaient tellement réconfortants qu'elle ne voulait plus les quitter.

\- Ils ne sont pas vulgaires à la base, du moins pas tous. C'est nos esprits pervers qui les interprètent ainsi. Ce qui veut dire que tu es une sacrée perverse, dis donc !  
\- Hey ! s'offusqua-t-elle en commençant à le taper.

Kiba ria en attrapant ses mains pour les immobiliser dans son dos avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres charnues. Sa vexation passée en un claquement de doigts, Sakura collait sa menue poitrine tout contre son torse brûlant. A nouveau, leur baiser se fit passionnel, puis sulfureux, leurs langues dansant délicieusement l'une contre l'autre. C'est alors que Sakura sentit le sexe de Kiba qui pointait contre son intimité annonçant le retour des festivités.

Toute décence perdue, la jeune femme se frotta contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur, miaulant son désir charnel, ses yeux flamboyants de convoitise pour ce mâle qui la faisait défaillir. Ses furieux mouvements de bassin le faisaient grogner d'excitation. Il était déjà bandé, dur comme de la pierre. Alors, Sakura libéra ses mains sans aucune difficulté, Kiba n'étant plus tout à fait maître de ses réactions, et se positionna au-dessus de son sexe dressé. Elle l'attrapa d'une main pour le branler doucement, frottant le bout contre elle pour l'enduire de mouille dont elle regorgeait en abondance. Kiba empoigna ses seins et commença à mordiller les tétons durcis sans ménagement.

\- Oh Kiba… soupira-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

C'était incroyablement bon…

Caressant ses mèches de cheveux, elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de commencer à descendre sur cette colonne de chair. Mais l'intromission était ardue. En effet, cela faisait une semaine que son vagin avait oublié la taille imposante de cette bête et il ne semblait pas vouloir céder facilement. Mais Sakura était une femme têtue et trop frustrée, alors elle se repositionna pour écarter encore plus ses jambes et força encore une fois, sentant ses lèvres s'ouvrir difficilement. A la troisième tentative, le gland la pénétra finalement, lui arrachant un cri mêlé de douleur et de satisfaction.

Enfin, elle l'avait en elle. Juste le temps de s'accoutumer à un tel diamètre, puis Sakura retrouva le plaisir de sa première fois avec lui. Lentement, elle le faisait ressortir avant de redescendre pour le prendre toujours plus loin. Kiba la laissait faire à son rythme, se délectant des expressions de son visage passant de la stupeur à l'extase à chaque fois.

\- Bon sang, c'que t'es belle, Sakura.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux de braise dans les siens et y découvrit une admiration sincère empreinte de lubricité. Et c'est ce regard seul qui fit s'envoler un millier de papillons du plus profond de son ventre, alors qu'elle prenait en elle les derniers centimètres restants.

Pendant un instant, ils ne bougèrent plus comme si le temps s'était arrêté, se détaillant uniquement du regard, le souffle court.

\- Toi aussi Kiba. T'es tellement… séduisant, répondit-elle, ses pommettes virant au rouge.

Un petit sourire illumina le visage du jounin, puis il saisit son menton pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser le plus tendrement du monde. Ce baiser était si doux et profond que Sakura ferma les yeux en soupirant d'extase.

Après un long moment, Kiba la saisit par la taille et la souleva avant de la faire se rasseoir lentement sur lui. Un puissant gémissement résonna dans la gorge de la belle à mesure que le membre viril de son amant coulissait en elle. Il recommença le mouvement et Sakura ondula sensuellement ses hanches pour mieux le prendre. Encore et encore, leur danse sulfureuse faisait grimper en flèche leur excitation et leur faim dévorante de sexe.

Leurs caresses devinrent plus animales et chaque fois qu'elle redescendait, Sakura percutait ses cuisses en un grand claquement de peaux qui retentit dans tout le salon. Elle criait à présent son plaisir sans aucune retenue, son esprit complètement focalisé sur la jouissance tant espérée. Leurs corps entraient en résonnance l'un avec l'autre et cette communion des sens était la chose la plus fantastique qu'elle ait vécu de toute sa vie. Il lui en fallait encore plus tellement c'était addictif.

\- Oh Kiba, plus fort ! quémandait-elle.  
\- Bébé, continue de bouger comme ça, c'est trop bon.

Alors Sakura balança plus fort son bassin à sa rencontre, sentant son point de non-retour approcher. Puis Kiba colla ses lèvres contre son cou délicat, juste sous son oreille gauche et lécha et suçota sa peau sucrée. C'en était trop, elle allait exploser.

\- Mords-moi, Kiba ! supplia-t-elle en agrippant son crâne pour le plaquer contre elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il enfonça ses crocs jusqu'à presque déchirer la peau fine en dessous. Sakura cria à gorge déployée en atteignant finalement son second orgasme. Son ventre se contractait furieusement alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'imploser tant le plaisir la submergeait. Et la sentir jouir alors qu'il était en elle était la goutte d'eau de trop pour sa résistance. Il grogna lorsqu'un fulgurant orgasme lui fit répandre de puissants jets de sperme au plus profond d'elle.

Haletant et pantelant, le couple peinait à reprendre ses esprits, encore embrumés dans cet état de torpeur et d'euphorie qui suivait un acte sexuel époustouflant.

\- Putain… C'était incroyable, Sakura, souffla-t-il les yeux mi-clos.  
\- Ça tu l'as dit, répondit-elle en effleurant les marques rouges sur ses joues.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front et les tempes du jounin et Sakura repoussa doucement ses mèches collées à son visage. Usant de ses dernières forces, il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Sakura sourit tout contre ses lèvres, amusée d'avoir tant hésité à venir le voir, alors que tout était finalement si simple.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
\- Pour rien.  
\- Allez, dis-moi.  
\- J'ai pas le droit de sourire juste pour la bonne raison que j'ai pris mon pied ?  
\- Oh que si, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de sourire. En plus, tu rougissais. Allez, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

Sakura soupira. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre contre lui.

\- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?  
\- Évidemment, affirma-t-il sans hésiter.  
\- Hé bien… J'avais vraiment envie de… recommencer avec toi, mais… j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.  
\- Sérieux ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Comment t'as pu penser un truc pareil ? C'était vraiment fantastique la première fois, alors évidemment que j'avais envie de le refaire avec toi.  
\- Oui mais… ensuite je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles du tout et… je croyais qu'une fois t'avait suffi et j'avais très peur que tu me rejettes…  
\- Oh je suis désolé que tu aies pu penser un truc pareil. J'étais parti en mission et c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas discuté de ça la dernière fois. Mais saches que tu peux venir quand tu veux et que je serai toujours… toujours… ravi de passer un moment coquin avec toi, conclut-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
\- Hummm fais gaffe, je pourrais débarquer à nouveau demain soir, juste pour voir si tu tiens parole.  
\- Avec plaisir ma belle, mais après-demain je dois me lever tôt alors je ne pourrai pas te satisfaire toute la nuit durant, chuchota-t-il de manière lascive.  
\- Que penses-tu de me satisfaire toute cette nuit alors ? Et on verra demain si j'arrive encore à marcher.  
\- C'était exactement mon intention.

Et il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien, l'emmenant en direction de sa chambre, son membre toujours enfouit en elle et qui reprenait petit à petit de la vigueur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez aimé, allez-y à fond sur les kudos et les commentaires pour me motiver pour écrire une suite ;)


End file.
